jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jango
Dies ist die Benutzer Diskussion von Jango Herzlich Willkommen. Wer Kritik äußern will mit dem geschieht folgendes 950px Nee war nur Spaß Kritik (wenn berechtigt ist herzlich Willkommen) Fragen natürlich auch ;) Hilfe Hallo Jango kannst du mir mal helfen ein Archive auf meiner Disku ein zurichten? Ich finde nämlich das sie ein bischen voll ist! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:43, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sicher mach ich gerne, bis wohin willste denn alles weg haben? Jango 22:48, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Super danke!:) Alles ausser Lichtschwerter! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:52, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo mach ich, ich erklär dir später was ich genau gemacht hab, hab jetzt grad keinen Bock drauf ;) Jango 22:53, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich kann das grad erklären ich hab da nen super Text zu;) Boba 22:59, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Nö ich erklär das :P Jango 23:00, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dath Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Hallo Jango! Hätte da mal ne Kurze Frage! Ist Dath Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit ein Roman oder ein Comic?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:12, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Also ich bin mir im moment nicht sicher, aber ich denke das es ein Comic ist, warte mal kurz ich schau nach Jango 23:19, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Es ist ein Roman. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 23:20, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Cool das schokt doch! Ich glaube das lege ich mir auch mal zu! Darth Bane ist voll geil!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:21, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Was ich cool finde: Der Roman erzählt auch die Geschichte von nem Comic nach, glaube ich. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 23:23, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Argh sag et nächste mal per ICQ Bescheid das du antwortest Asajj, jetzt hab ich mich umsonst auf die Suche gemacht Jango 23:24, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Also ich lege mir den Roman auf jeden Fall zu. Habe ihn mir bei Amazon schon vorbestellt, nicht dass er dann vergriffen ist und ich bekomme kein Exemplar mehr, das wär ärgerlich. Bin schon total gespannt auf das Buch, es ist schließlich das einzige, das zur Zeit der alten Republik spielt und dann handelt es auch noch von den Sith! Viele Grüße, Anakin 12:21, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Jo ich bestell es mir auch noch vor Jango 12:34, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Tim Hildebrandt Heute ist der erste Todestag von Tim Hildebrandt, erweisen wir ihm unsere Ehre indem wir heute kurz an ihn gedenken. Jango 07:23, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Cool das er die Filmplakate gemacht hat. Ich werde ihm die Ehre erweisen, denn er hat uns die Ehre erwiesen bei Star Wars mit zu helfen. --Der Heilige Klingone 08:26, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich dachte zuerst an Timo Hildebrandt. (Torwart der ersten Fußball-Bundesliga). E.B 11:40, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Tja, der lebt aber noch ;) Jango 11:52, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Fragen an Jango Hallo Jango! Warum soll man bei Jedipedia eigentlich nicht doppelt verlinken, gibt es dafür einen Grund? Kannst du mir mal genau sagen, ob man immer nur einfach verlinken soll, oder ob es Außnahmen gibt. Boba F sagte nämlich, dass man bei langen Artikeln doppelt verlinken darf. Was ich auch gern wüsste: wie kann man eine Kategorie einrichten? --Ich hoffe ich nerve dich nicht zu sehr, Gruß, --Yoda 20:53, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach so, und wenn ich schon mal am Fragenstellen bin: Auf deiner Benutzerseite hast du bei manchen Artikeln dazugeschrieben, der wievielte Artikel es ist. Wie kriegt man das raus? Gruß --Yoda 21:21, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Hm nuja, dies hat einen ganz einfachen Grund, es sieht besser aus, besonders wenn diese Seiten zu denenverlinkt wird noch nicht exzistieren. Es stiftet auch keine Verwirrung, wenn du alles mehrfach verlinkst geht auch die Übersicht verloren. Bsp. wenn du in einem Text einen bestimmten Begriff wie zum Besipiel den Name einer Person, die fast jeden Satz einmal erwähnt wird, jedesmal verlinkst, dann gehen die Links zu Artikeln die nur einmal erwähnt wurden verloren. Es sieht auch wie ich schonmal gesagt habe einfach besser aus, du must doch zugeben, das die ganzen roten Links in Melida/Daan scheisse aussahen. Zu den Artikeln gehe einffach mal hier drauf Artikel, dort werden die Meilensteine aufgezählt, unter anderem auch Artikel, Seitenaufrufe, Edits und Benutzer. Hier siehst du alle neuen Artikel, wenn du sie mit der Artikelstatistik vergleichst, kannst du auch durch simple Mathematik erfahren der wievielte Artikel es ist, den du gerade geschrieben hast. Gruß Jango 23:16, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Der Link zur Artikelstatistik funkt nicht, aber ich hab die Statistik auch so gefunden. Vielen Dank! Kannst du mir noch sagen, wie man eine Kategorie erstellt? Außerdem: Muss man jeden Artikel mit der Wookiepedia verlinken? Gruß, --Yoda 12:39, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sorry hate ein s vergessen, jetzt funzt der link, hm ja kategorien zu erstellen ist eigentlich ganz einfach, sag mir mal den Namen der kat und dann zeig ichs dir, jedoch musste darauf achten, das diese Kats auch sinnvol sin und das du nich ne kat machst, die es schon in einer anderen Form gibt. Wookieepedia ist unser Interwikipartner und daher sollten wir schauen wenn wir einen Artikel schreiben ob es einen entsprechenden Artikel bei der WP gibt, bei Personen und Droiden, wie Waffen auch ist es meist rellativ einfach den entsprechenden Artikel zu finden, jedoch solltest du dich aber vorher mal ein bisschen dort umsehen. Bei deinem Artikel zu 2JTJ hat dies ja schon Ben Kenobi einer unserer Admins übernommen, für Fragen die ich dir nicht beantworten kann, stehen sie dir gerne zur verfügung, aber das meiste kann ich schon beantworten. En-Links machste so en:Name des WP-Artikels auch sind die meisten unserer Kats zu den entsprechenden WP kats verlinkt so ich hoff das hilft dir weiter, bei weiteren Fragen stehe ich dir weiter gerne zur Verfügung, sorry das ich die eine Frage erst so spät beantwortet habe, musste mir noch nen schönen Text überlegen Jango 12:50, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich würde gerne die Kategorie "Kampfrichter-Droiden" erstellen. Kannst du es mir damit zeigen? Vielen Dank, --Yoda 16:32, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Verzeihung, Yoda, aber was sind denn bitte "Kampfrichter-Droiden"? MfG Kyle22 16:41, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Jo könnte ich schon, aber sag mal,ist das nich im Grunde en Kampfdroide? Weil dann wäre die Kat meiner Meinung nach nich sinnvoll, aber ich zeigs dir, Kategorie:Kampfrichter-Droiden hier drückste drauf und dann erscheint ein Bearbeitungsfenster wie bei nem Artikel, dort schreibst du dann die Übergeordnete Kategorie hinein, indem Fall würde ich die Kategorie:Kampfdroiden nehmen, in die Kategorie schreibst du also nur Kategorie:Kampfdroiden hinein, hinter das Kampfdroiden machste noch einen der senkrechten Striche (|) und ein großes K so sollte das dann aussehen K, das K ordnet die Kategorie Kampfrichter-Droiden bei den Unterkategorien die bei der Kampfdroiden-kat erscheinen unter K ein. jo das wars eigentlich, Viel Spass noch Jango 16:47, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kampfrichter-Droiden würde ich nicht unter Kampfdroiden einordnen, da sie die Trainings-Kämpfe der Jedi beobachten und sozusagen Schiedsrichter sind. Aber danke für die Hilfe! Gruß, --Yoda 16:50, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :oKay, nuja ich wusst halt nit was Kampfrichter droiden sind, daher weil da was von Kampf stand, aber nu haste mich ja aufgeklärt, vielen dank Jango 16:53, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Strar Wars-Kurzgeschichten Hallo Jango, Ich schreibe Star Wars-Kurzgeschichten und wollte mal fragen ob ich die auf meine Benutzerseite stellen darf? Gruß, --Darth Umbra 15:30, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST)Darth Umbra Hm ja, wenns nich zu viele werden, und du dich weiterhi daran beteiligst, Artikel zu schreiben und Änderungen an den bestehenden vornimmst, um die Artikel zu komplementieren und Rechtschreibung zu verbessern und all den anderen Kram, denke ich das dürfte kein Problem sein Jango 15:35, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kannst du mir helfen? Bitte beteilige dich an der Diskussion "Melida/Daan" auf meiner Benutzerseite. Ich will nämlich nochn paar Meinungen hören, bis ich meine Artikel Bin und Garth ändere. Gruß, --Yoda 18:59, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Darth Bane/Aufteilung! Hallo Jango! Wie wollen wir das mit der Aufteilung machen?? Habe eben meinen Roman bekommen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:33, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Raa, meiner is noch nit da :*(, weiss nit wieso. öhm weiss noch nit, denke wir sollten erstma lesen Jango 16:58, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja klar aber wir müssen dann ja gucken wer welchen Teil schreibt oder?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:01, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo sicher, sobald mein Roman da is, nehmen wir das in Angriff, hmm joa am besten machen wir mal dann ne Aufteilung und schauen dann wer was machen will, aber wie gesagt solang ichs noch nich gelesen hab hab ich keinen Planwas ich machen will Jango 17:03, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja klar muss es ja auch noch lesen! Machen wir dann wenn wir beide es gelesen haben! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:05, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo tun wir Jango 17:07, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo Jango ich will mich erstmal auf den Artikel Obi-Wan kozentrieren, kannst du vieleicht erstmal selber den Artikel Darth Bane bearbeiten? Werde meinen Namen erstmal aus der UC Box nehmen okay Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:19, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Da war wohl jemand schneller als ich ^^ Ich hab das Buch am Samstag per Zufall gesehen und gleich gekauft. Jetzt les ich vier Bücher gleichzeitig aber Darth Bane verschling ich regelrecht. Der Hammer sach ick ma ^^ Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 01:25, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Jo ok, habs gestern bekommen Jango 06:18, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mm habe irgendwie doch richtig Book an Darth Bane zu arbeiten, darf ich meinen Namen doch wieder in die UC Box packen, habe das Buch schon angefangen und das ist richtig GEIL! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:11, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Tu dir keinen Zwang an Jango 23:15, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay danke!:) Man kann das Buch gut auf Teilen, es ist in Drei Absetzte getrent! Habe auch noch was aus Legacy! Da kommt er aus seinem Holocron! Das kann ich da auch noch rein bringen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:53, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Google Treffer Auch wenn man westar 34 eingibt wird dein Profil verlinkt...auf "Platz" 6! Darth Tobi 20:56, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Cool danke Tobi ;) Jango 21:02, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Benutzer-Sperrung Seit wann gibts denn diese Vorlage zum Sperren von Benutzern? Ist ja echt praktisch. Hui... da gings ja ganz schön ab eben, mit dem Benutzer, hab ich gar nich mitbekommen... Naja, Viele Grüße, Anakin 15:17, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hm die gibts seit letzter Woche, schau mal auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite irgendwo steht da wie er die Vorlage findet, joa ich hab das zuerst auch nich mitbekommen, war gerade was bei Bane am ändern... MfG Jango 15:19, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Hab bei den Versionen der Vorlage geschaut, die gibts seit dem 20.6. Jango 15:21, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Hm... ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, ist auf jeden Fall ne gute Idee. Man, ich habe mir bei Amazon auch den Bane-Roman vorbestellt, und hab ihn immer noch nicht... die hatten irgendwelche probleme beim liefern :´( Hoffe mal er kommt bald... Gruß, Anakin 15:41, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Hm tja viel Spass schonmal mit dem Buch, wenn des bekommst Jango 17:29, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Juhu! Ich hab das Buch heute bekommen!^^ Hab mich gleich mal auf die ersten Kapitel gestürzt... ich find's echt klasse, ich hoffe es kommen noch mehr Bücher über diese "Grauzone" der SW-Geschichte raus;) Gruß, Anakin 22:02, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Hier könnt Ihr einsehen wie es zur Vorlage:Sperr kam. Steffen Gebhart 22:11, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke! Mir sind gerade die Formfehlre meiner Änderungen im Artikel Femi Taylor aufgefallen und wollte sie korrigieren...aber zu meine Erstaunen war der Quellcode schon von Dir bereinigt ;-) --Klaws 13:47, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Och sicher no prob Jango 13:44, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Admiral Korvin Hallo Jango warum soll der Anfang wo Admiral Korvin steht nicht so Admiral Korvin geschrieben werden? --Der Heilige Klingone 11:59, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) weil es ein Schiff ist und die werden ja schon in den Büchern immer Kursiv geschrieben. --Modgamers 12:13, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Okay so etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht. Aber ich war auf einem andrem Schiffs Artikel und dort stehen die mit Fettem Text. --Der Heilige Klingone 12:17, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sie sollen ja uach eigentlich Fett (weil Artikelname) und Kursiv sein, nur manche Leute vergessen das halt... --Modgamers 12:21, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Eh ja genau ;) Moddi hats dir ja scho gesagt, sorry war grad essen Jango 12:23, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Also könnte ich wen ich das es nicht Kursiv ist den Schiffs Namen Fett und Kursiv machen? --Der Heilige Klingone 14:44, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Bei Schiffen ja, also wenn bei der Exactor,Excator nicht so steht Exactor, dann ja wenns schon so steht ises nich erforderlich, das wird allerdings auch in der Infobox so gemacht, also Kursive schrift Jango 14:47, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Naja Fett geschrieben soltle man im Artikel nur sehr selten machen... nämlich nur am Artikel anfang wenn der Begriff zum ersten mal genant wird... nicht durchgehend. --Modgamers 19:05, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Na so mente ich des auch nit, nur am Anfang is scho recht ^^ Jango 19:06, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges Cool, habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel Clynn geschrieben hast. Ist die Sonderband-Lieferung von Amazon.de etwa schon angekommen? Das ging ja richtig schnell :) Ich habe mich schon bei Mein Bruder – Mein Feind gefragt, was das für eine komische Falle von Deena Shan war, bei der Roshuir seine Männer verlor. Nun weiß ich mehr... danke! Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:59, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jo kam heut an, leider erst zwei Sonderbände, Klonkriege VIII und Auf der Falschen Seite des Krieges, freut mich das ich dein Wissen bereichert habe ;) Jango 19:02, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bane Hi Jango ich mache jetzt den mal den Anfang bei Darth Bane, ist das okay? Also ich schreibe erst mal den Anfang seines Lebens in den Minen!:) Und noch was Darth Bane tötet doch nicht aus Scheiß, Kinder um sich daraus Macht zu verschaffen oder? Nur wenn er es nötig hat oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:30, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Joa mach mal, nuja denke mal scho das er nur dann tötet wenn er es will Jango 19:19, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Okay werde dann mal Morgen anfangen! Übrigens welchen Teil willst du? ich fange zuerst mal mit dem Anfang an! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:21, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich will auf jeden fall die Ausbildung machen, und vielleicht noch die Sith-Läuterung , aber darüber kann ma noch reden ;) Jango 19:23, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich nehme dann auf jedem Fall "Zeit auf Apatros" okay? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:26, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja schreib ;) bin gespannt Jango 19:28, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST)